


L'arroseur arrosé

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite a l'annonce de Junno, c'est en regardant le Gorafi que j'ai été inspirée pour écrire ce petit OS. A ne pas prendre au sérieux :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'arroseur arrosé

Depuis quelques semaines, la nouvelle agite les couloirs de la Johnny's: Taguchi Junnosuke, 30 ans, a anoncé en direct à la télévision son souhait de quitter la Johnny's. Mais qu'en est-il vraiment?  
Enquête.  
  
Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses de contacter les KAT-TUN, c'est auprès d'un junior préférant garder l'anonymat que nous finissons par obtenir des informations.  
"J'étais dans les coulisses ce soir-là", confesse-t-il. "En passant devant la loge des KAT-TUN, j'ai entendu Ueda se plaindre... ' _t'aurais pas dû faire cette blague à Sho_ ' disait-il...' _ça l'a pas fait rire vu la tête qu'il tirait_..."  
  
Intrigués, nous tentons alors de contacter Sho. C'est devant les locaux de Fuji TV que nous parvenons à le croiser.  
"Une blague?" il ne semble pas comprendre à quoi nous faisons référence. "Junno ne m'a fait aucune blague ce soir-là. Il m'a salué avec un _Iriguchi Deguchi Taguchi desu_ en faisant 'bye bye' de la main au logo de la Johnny's imprimé sur la porte. J'ai alors compris que quelque chose de grave se passait..."  
L'annonce de Junno serait-elle le fruit d'un quiproquo ? Elle semblait pourtant très sérieuse...  
  
Nous coinçons finalement Nakamaru à la sortie des locaux de la Johnny's.  
Lorsque nous lui parlons d'un potentiel quiproquo, il semble mal à l'aise et déclare ne pas souhaiter faire de commentaire à ce sujet.  
  
Un proche de Taguchi nous avoue sa version des faits:  
Sho aurait en effet pris ses mots comme une intention de quitter la Johnny's... et les KAT-TUN auraient décidé de jouer le jeu pour voir jusqu'où ce malentendu les mènerait. C'était une façon de dire à leur collègue que sa blague avait fait son temps, et qu'il était temps d'en trouver une autre... " _ça t'apprendra à faire des blagues au mauvais moment_ " aurait dit un membre tandis qu'ils se mettaient d'accord sur ce qu'ils diraient à l'antenne.  
  
Pour nos lecteurs qui ne seraient pas familiers avec ce jeu de mots: Yokoyama Yu en serait l'inventeur et aurait conseillé à Junno de s'en servir pour se présenter. Il n'imaginait certainement pas les conséquences tragiques que pourraient avoir son invention quelques années plus tard. Les larmes aux yeux de Yokoyama pendant l'émission pourraient alors s'expliquer...  
Tristesse car le groupe fait bloc pour que Junno n'utilise plus sa blague? ou culpabilité car sans sa suggestion Junno n'en serait pas là?  
  
Si nos sources disent vrai, pourquoi la Johnny's n'éclaire-t-elle pas la situation? Depuis l'annonce, les bureaux de poste sont encombrés de fanmail, la réception de la JE croule sous les appels téléphoniques et les ventes de mouchoirs explosent à travers le pays.  
  
Mais pas que.  
Les fans se sont mobilisés en masse pour acheter ou racheter les dernières sorties du groupe. Depuis l'annonce, le hashtag #kattun connaît un succès sans précédent sur les réseaux sociaux. Manipulation pour booster les ventes ou hasard heureux?  
  
Les dernières informations qui nous parviennent assombrissent le tableau. Les fans et Sho ne sont pas les seuls à être tombés dans le panneau.  
  
"Tous ses partenariats en cours ont été annulés suite à l'émission... M. Kitagawa est furieux. Ainsi, le renouvellement de contrat de Taguchi est réellement en suspens jusqu'à nouvel ordre." nous raconte une experte de la Johnny's, proche du milieu. "La direction n'apprécie guère les blagues autour de sujets aussi sérieux, surtout en direct à la télévision. A mon avis, ils doivent se dire qu'une punition servira d'exemple pour les juniors. Les milliers de fanmails de soutien pour un groupe à 3 ne font certainement que pencher la balance en faveur d'un renvoi de Taguchi pour de bon."  
  
Tandis que les compositeurs du prochain album planchent déjà sur des chansons à 3, un retour en arrière semble de plus en plus compliqué.  
  
Vu ces informations, la difficulté de Junno à se justifier devant les questions des journalistes, et l'absence de soutien dans les mots de Kitagawa pour la presse s'expliquent. On peut se demander quelle excuse officielle l'agence donnera une fois que le contrat en cours arrivera à son terme.  
  
Si nous ne pouvons pas en dire plus sur l'avenir de Taguchi à l'heure actuelle, une chose est certaine... Junno ne prononcera plus jamais les mots " _Iriguchi Deguchi Taguchi desu_ " à la légère.  
  
La rédaction.


End file.
